The present disclosure relates to a pull printing system including a printing data transmitter that transmits printing data for pull printing to a storage destination device that stores the printing data for the pull printing, and a storage medium storing a printing data transmission program.
There exists a typical pull printing system in which a pull printing server serving as a storage destination device in which to store printing data for pull printing and a client personal computer (PC) that transmits printing data to the pull printing server are connected to the same local area network (LAN). The pull printing system refers to a system that performs pull printing. The pull printing refers to a printing feature where printing data is stored in a specified storage destination device and an image forming apparatus performs printing based on the printing data stored in the storage destination device.